repeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 3
Summary The day starts with you waking up to see some presents on your table. Phillip left you some forget-me-nots, Sissel left you some hand-baked pastries while Owen left you some socks. After getting dressed, you then head down to the courtyard to see a huge crowd of students gathering for a mandatory team-building activity field trip to Bradley Lake. Mr. Dolores then chastises you for not reading the e-mail that was sent out to all students, even though you are ill. Sissel then shields you from Mr Dolores and snarls at him. Mr Dolores then picks up Sissel by his collar and scolds him with an aggressive tone, saying how he can kick Sissel out of the academy with a single phone call. Mrs. Corlisse then quickly walks towards Sissel, scolding Mr Dolores for manhandling students as that is against school policy and saying "unless a certain teacher is unable to let go of trivial prejudices...?" This causes Mr Dolores to flare up with anger and prepares to face off with Mrs Corlisse. After the argument, you and Sissel run away from Mr Dolores and into the crowd, thus proceeding to the next scene where you and the crowd are walking to Bradley Lake. As you are walking to Bradley Lake, Sissel, Phillip, and Owen appear, asking about your condition. You then pull everyone into a hug. Sissel then questions Owen for his choice of gifts. You then notice that Phillip is looking a bit dazed, to which Phillip replies that he didn't get enough sleep last night. You then compliment him on his choice of gifts, to which he responds that everyone will remember you in case you died. At Bradley Lake, you feel a cold presence nearby, to which Echo says that he doesn't feel any malice and there should be nothing to be worried about. He explains that those are presumably abandoned wishes, wishes that are left when people die or give them up. Sissel then calls for you, as you, Phillip, Sissel, and Owen haven't decided on what to do yet. You then decide to kayak race, to which you say is a good compromise between playing in the water and not getting wet. When deciding on who teams up with who, Sissel quickly cuts in, saying that he's teaming with you. Sissel then pulls you to the side as you are all getting changed, saying that he can't swim and he doesn't want to lose face in front of everybody. Sissel then tells you to be close to him. When the race begins, you and Sissel start well but then Owen quickly rows past by at a high speed. Phillip is in the back of Owen's kayak, sleeping. Sissel then tells you to paddle faster in order to beat Owen at kayak racing. Depending on what choice you made in the first dialogue option, you will either win or lose the race. After the race, as you are going back to the docks, if you chose the second choice in the first dialogue option, Echo will explain the power of wishes, if not, you will walk back to the docks as normal. Mrs Corlisse then announces that the second activity is about to begin, to which Sissel complaints about. Mrs Corlisse then agrees with him. You then ask what activities are available. After the activities, you then go back to the lake path, where Mrs Corlisse allows everyone to rest before going back. You then decide to go on a peaceful walk through the forest. You then find a cottage deep in the woods and wonder who used to live here. Suddenly, Echo yells "move!" before a tree falls down on you, causing the tree to miss you by inches. It is then revealed that the wish you met in the hallway yesterday caused the tree to fall. She then says that she is killing some time until the 13th, and that watching you scream like a baby is hilarious. She then proceeds to say that the meteor shower is just two days away, and that is the pinnacle of Echo's strength. She then also says "(you) on the other hand..." before being interrupted by Echo. She then introduces herself as "Halley". She then says that her's, Echo's, and your memories are in tatters. You then say that that doesn't explain why she keeps trying to kill you, especially when she does not remember anything. She replies with going off instinct. She then disappears, but not before trying to knock you unconscious again. Echo saves you one more time before he drags you away. When you are leaving, you hear a soft and sad wail from the cottage. Once you are back at the Academy, you go to the kitchen for a midnight snack before going to bed. There, you see Owen trying to win a bet over Sissel through cooking and that his honour is on the line. You then say that his honour is as good as dead, before helping him out. Before helping him, you see Sissel outside, walking briskly down the street, as to avoid being seen. Owen then says that he sneaks out a lot and that he has his reasons for doing so. Owen then tells you that it's none of you and Owen's business to be minding him. As you get ready to help him, Phillip then passes by, carrying a strange amount of load today and metal clinks can be heard as he's walking. Owen then tries to cheer him up by hugging him, but Phillip responds by knocking Owen's hand away and saying "personal space." Phillip then walks away. However, you notice that the hall Phillip is walking along is not the route to the roof. Owen then says that you don't have to help him out, but you agree to help him anyway. In the end, you and Owen just barely made an edible plate of pasta, but Owen seemed really happy. Dialogue Options #The first choice appears when Mr Dolores and Mrs Corlisse are preparing to fight each other. This choice will affect Echo's state of well-being in a future conversation. ##'Call for Echo:' This choice will have Echo use his powers to twist circumstances so that a gust of wind happens to blow in Mr Dolores' direction, blowing off his toupee. This will cause Echo to be tired and will advance his explanation of wishes earlier. However, this will cause to you lose the kayaking race in the next scene. ##'Start a fight:' This choice will cause you to hit Mr Dolores in the crotch section. This will cause Echo to explain the power of wishes later. However, this will cause you to win the kayaking race in the next scene. #The second choice appears when you are deciding on your second activity. This choice will affect your next scene. ##'Play volleyball:' This will get a positive reaction from Sissel. It so happens that you don't know how to play volleyball, much less athletic. Somehow, when you are playing volleyball, Owen always hits it back so that you and Sissel somehow always land in awkward positions with each other. After the match, Sissel goes to a public shower to shower off the sand that got into his fur. ###'Go join Sissel in the shower and have some fun ~:' This will trigger a sexual scene. After the intimate scene, you then dry yourself up and go back to the lake path. ###'Try and make things less awkward:' This will have you make things less awkward between Sissel and you. You will help Sissel dry his fur. You will then ask him how he got the hairdryer and brush, to which he snaps back as he thought you were going to say that you stole it. You then say that it's not like that as Sissel assumes that everyone who sees him as someone who would steal from other people. Sissel then says that "she", presumed to be Jinny, also Sissel's mentor, stole it from a supply closet that was supposed to go to the needy. You then apologise what happened earlier during the volleyball match. Sissel also requests that you brush him again another time. After that, you then go back to the lake path. ##'Go swimming:' This will get a negative response from Sissel, who threatens to drown you. Owen will then challenge Sissel to a race. You both think that Sissel is going to be doomed as he's not experienced in swimming. As you and Phillip jog along the path, Phillip feels bad for Sissel and you agree. You then call out to Echo to help out with the situation. As Echo is making the wish come true, you hear rattling chains. Echo then causes the current to push Sissel to the finish line. After the race, Owen strips naked and Phillip and Sissel leaves you and Owen. Here, you can make another choice. ###'Get "friendly" with Owen:' This will trigger a sexual scene. After the intimate scene, you both then go back to the lake path. ###'Pull your pants up and let's go for a walk:' If you make this choice, Owen will sigh and mumble to himself as you both walk around the lake. You then say that Owen acts spoiled, and he explains why he acts like that as he comes from the Lorelei family, and if he didn't jump into other people's personal space, they will think that he is a proud and selfish person due to the family's reputation of making aggressive business decisions and ruining other businesses. Owen then says that it would be nice to have some friends, to which you respond with him having friends like you and Phillip. Phillip then comes around and says that they're leaving in about 40 minutes and Mrs Corlisse says that they can relax until then. Owen then asks Phillip on his opinion of him. To which Phillip replies, "You're a tactless idiot with zero respect for personal space. You can't seem to take no for an answer and you need to stop making innuendos at every opportunity." Owen then gets hurt by this reply and asks for Phillip's opinion on his family. Phillip then replies, "Your censored father drove my family out of at least 3 jobs and forced almost every ma-n-pop store on my street to go bankrupt. Not a big fan." Owen then exclaims with shock. But then Phillip says that he is kind and generous sometimes and keeps things lively and friendly. Phillip also says that he is welcoming to everyone around, even when they treat him badly. Phillip says that it'd be nice if he stood up for himself, but he's the second most tolerable Lorelei that he has met, with him ending with, "Also, you're not your father," and hopes that Owen takes the fact of that someday. Phillip also says that when Owen is not being such a pervert, he is charming. He then quickly adds "sometimes" to his sentence. Owen then presumably tries to hug Phillip and suggests that they marry each other after he says that Phillip is the best friend anyone could ask for. Phillip then responds with "personal space," causing Owen to snap back to reality. Cheat Sheet